I'll never leave you
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: No Voldemort, the trio are just normal teenagers. Set in seventh year, starting just before Christmas. Hermione and Ron go through the struggles of teenage pregnancy and the wrath of Molly Weasley. Shows how the couple deal with starting a family so early and test whether their relationship can survive. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_OK... just ten more seconds._

I kept pacing in the bathroom of the seventh year girls dormitory. Wringing my hands infront of me.

_Five seconds..._

Oh my god. I can't do this. But I have to.

_Three...Two...One..._

_Oh my god!_

I walked over to the sink and picked up the small, white stick in my shaking hands, my eyes sqeezed shut. Taking a deep breathe, I wrenched my eyes open and looked down.

I felt tears in my eyes at what I saw. How could this happen? What am I going to do? What will Ron say?

_Pregnant._

My tears finally broke free and fell down my cheeks as I collapsed to the floor. I felt a sob escape my throat as I curled up into a ball on the floor of the bathroom. I don't know how long I stayed there, but not once did my sobbing die down.

I suddenly heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Hermione? Are you in there?"

Ginny. What am I going to tell her?

_'Oh, hey Gin! Guess what, your brother got me pregnant and I'm not even eighteen yet!' _

I didn't reply, nor did I look up when I heard the door creak open slightly.

"Oh my gosh, Hermione what's wrong?" She asked me, coming to kneel by my side.

I couldn't reply. I only lifted the pregnancy test towards her, another sob escaping my throat.

"Hermione-" She gasped, snatching the test away from me. "Does Ron know?" She asked me.

"No" I managed to choke out. "I only just found out myself" I continued sitting up slowly.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked again.

"I don't know" I said sniffing and looking away. "I-I don't want him to leave me" I said in a lower voice.

"Hermione Jean Granger. There is no way in hell Ron would leave you, and definitlely not just because you're pregnant"

"You're pregnant?" I voice gasped in the doorway. We both snapped our heads up to see Ron and Harry standing there mouths open.

"Ron, I-" I choked, my voice catching in my throat as more tears ran down my cheeks. I sobbed again, placing my head in my hands and leaning back against the wall.

I suddenly felt arms circuling my curled up body and a chin rested on top of my head. I turned my head to see Ron with glistening eyes looking back down at me.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ron" I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault and I would never leave you because of this. I love you and I always will" He said kissing my head and tightening his grip around me.

"Well, we'll leave you guys for a bit. See you down at dinner" Harry said as he walked out of the room with Ginny.

Ron and I just sat together for what felt like hours, before he spoke.

"So, what are we going to do?" He asked me, rubbing my back.

"I don't know. I don't think I could...get rid of it" I said feeling sick at the thought of killing my unborn child.

"Looks like we're are going to be parents then" He said meeting my eyes and smiling slightly.

"Are you sure you're OK with that?" I asked quietly.

"You know I've always wanted to be a Dad. Yeah, maybe it's a bit sooner than I thought but it doesn't mean I would pass up the opportunity to have a child" He said kissing my head again.

"I love you, Ron" I said closing my eyes.

"I love you, too" He replied meeting my lips in a gentle, meaningful kiss.

We stayed together for a while longer before decided to go down to the Great hall for dinner.

We walked through the halls in a comfortable silence. Ron's arm wrapped around my waist protectively. The only sound was the distant chatter from the students in the Great Hall.

When we reached our destination, we looked up and down Gryffindor table looking for our friends. We finally spotted Ginny and Harry waving us over. We made our way towards them and noticed they were with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Hey" I said meakley, taking my seat next to Ginny with Ron on my other side. Harry was opposite us with the others.

"Are you OK?" My best girlfriend whispered in my ear.

"I think so" I said quietly back to her.

"We haven't told anyone, don't worry. When you are ready to, that's your decision. Do you know what you are going to do yet?"

I looked to Ron briefly, he was staring down at his food with a soft smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes. "I think we're going to keep it"

The next thing I knew, I was being brought into a bone-crushing hug, one that could easily compete with those of Molly Weasley.

_Oh shit!_

How are we going to tell Molly and Arthur? **(A/N Hermione's parents died in a car crash when she was twelve)**

As if reading my thoughts, Ginny spoke again. "Don't worry, Mum and Dad will be fine with it. Yeah, it's not ideal, but you know they adore you and the will support you both the whole way through" She whispered to me again.

"Thanks, Gin" I said smiling, turning back to my food.

After dinner, we all walked back to the common room. Ron and I trailing behind slightly.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Ron asked me quietly.

"Well, Harry and Ginny already know, and I think the others will take it well, so whenever you want" I said holding his hand lovingly.

"OK, whenever the time feels right, we'll tell them"

"Maybe you could do it tongiht, when you're in your dorm" I suggested.

"Don't you want to be there?" He asked.

"I don't know really. It may be easier for you to get it out when you're just with the guys"

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'll try" He decided, kissing my forehead as we reached the portrait hole.

We all sat by the fire, Ginny on Harry's lap, Me on Ron's. Neville, Dean and Seamus were sat on the floor playing cards.

"Well, it's getting late" Ginny said throguh a yawn. "Goodnight children" She said getting up.

"Hey, you are younger than us" Harry said laughing.

"To tired to argue" She mumbled over her shoulder as she accended the girls stairs.

"I might go to bed aswell" I said kissing Ron gently.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow" He said looking into my eyes.

I got up from his lap and was met by Harry also standing up and pulling me into a hug.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks, Harry" I said to him, returning his hug before walking towards and up the stairs to my dormitory.

**Ron's POV**

"Come on boys, lets finish the game upstairs" Neville said standing up form the floor. We then all headed to our dormitory and changed before each sitting around my bed to finish the game of cards.

Once the game finished, with Dean winning, we just sat and chatted for a bit.

"Look boys, there is something I have to tell you" I said rubbing my neck.

"Are you gay?" Seamus asked laughing.

"No, I'm not fucking gay. It's- Well it's just that-" I broke off, not knowing what to say.

"Come on mate, you can do it" Harry said patting my shoulder.

By now, the rest of the boys looked slightly worried and gave me their full attention.

"Hermione's pregnant" I said looking down.

My statement was met by silence for a few seconds.

"Are you serious?" Neville asked me.

"Yeah, she found out today" I said looking back up at them all.

"Well, congratulations mate! You gonna be a Dad!" Seamus said patting my back.

I gave a small genuine laugh. _I'm actually going to be a Dad!._

After a while of talking we all decided to go to bed. When my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep, I relived the night that I assumed was to conception of my soon-to-be child in my head.

_"GOAL! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Lee Jordan shouted through the speaker. The first match of the season and we won against Slytherin._

_We were cheered by the remaining three houses for our victory as we made our way back into the locker room.  
_

_"Victory party in Gryffindor common room!" Harry shouted as he stood on a bench. We all cheered before stepping into the showers.  
_

_When we were showered and changed, I left the locker room with Harry and were greeted by Hermione and Ginny outside.  
_

_"Congratulations!" They both shouted hugging us both.  
_

_We then made our way back up to the common room for the party. The rest of the house should already be there. I saw the rest of the team walking behind us.  
_

_We always did like to make a big entrance as a team.  
_

_When we walked through the portrait hole, we were greeted with sounds of cheering and laughter. Everyone looked around at our arrival and soon the real party began. Neville and Seamus had sneaked up a load of alcohol from Hogsmede last weekend and everyone appreciated it tonight.  
_

_Nearly two hours through the party, I was sat on a sofa with Dean and Harry laughing and drinking. Suddenly I saw my gorgeous girlfriend wounder over and sit on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing her lips next to my ear.  
_

_"How about we start our own party upstairs, Captain" She whispered huskily into my ear. I didn't reply, I only picked her up and ran towards the boy's dormitory stairs. When we arrived in my dorm, she lead me over to my bed and climbed on top of me. She then kissed me passionately.  
_

_After an undocumented amount of time heavily snogging, we had both ended up just in our underwear. I was hovering over Hermione, kissing her neck. She arched her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it off of her body. She then moved her hands down my body, tracing every muscle on my torso, towards the waistband of my boxers. She started to slide them down slowly but stopped as I took her left breast into my mouth. I finished taking down my boxers myself and moved my lips back to hers.  
_

_I then trailed my hands over her breasts and down her stomach to her lacy underwear. She smiled against my lips, giving me permission to take them off. I did so without hesitation and positioned myself between her legs. I then broke our kiss so I could look into her eyes to ask permission to continue.  
_

_She nodded and smiled, allowing me entrace to her. It wasn't the first time we had sex, but everytime was just as amazing as the first. I always made sure she was comfortable and it was always filled with such passion I though I would explode.  
_

_The next morning, I woke to find my arms wrapped around Hermione's waist, her back against my chest.  
_

_I turned on to my back slightly and streched one arm. My movements seemed to wake Hermione because she began to stir. She turned over so she was face to face with me and then opened her beautiful brown eyes.  
_

_"Morning" I whispered huskily.  
_

_"Good morning" She replied kissing me gently. I tightened my grip on her waist and pulled her closer to me.  
_

_"So, what got into you last night then? You seemed extremely...eager" I said with a grin.  
_

_"Mmm, maybe seeing you win at something just turns me on" She said seductively.  
_

_I then rolled over so I was hovering above her.  
_

_"Maybe I should get more practice in so I can win more often then" I said leaning down to kiss her neck. This earned a small moan from my girlfriend and suddenly the cutains around my bed were yanked open.  
_

_"Told you!" Seamus yelled laughing. I looked up to see my dorm mates stood around my bed, staring at us with amused expressions on their faces.  
_

_"Can I help you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at them.  
_

_"Do you two ever stop?" Harry asked laughing.  
_

_"Sod off Potter" I sneered. "Jealous that my baby sister wont give it to you?" I teased, amusement coming back into my voice.  
_

_Harry looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah Harry, what's that about anyway? I mean, even Luna has shagged me" Neville quipped, making Harry even more embarrassed.  
_

_"Enough of Harry's non-existent sex-life, what do you guys want? We were kind of busy encase you haven't noticed"  
_

_"Seamus just though if we caught you at the right time, we'd be able to see Hermione naked" Dean said shrugging.  
_

_"Well, to bad. Now fuck off" Hermione growled from underneith me. God I love it when she swears!  
_

_"Calm it Granger, the amount of time you happen to be naked in our room, you should be lucky we haven't peeped on you until now" Seamus answered.  
_

_Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
_

_"Well, if you boys don't mind, do as the lady said and fuck off!" I growled at them before closing the curtains again.  
_

_"Gits" I mumbled before returning my lips to Hermione's neck.  
_

_"Ron, it's 10:30am" Hermione said hesitantly "I need to go, and you need to get ready for practice"  
_

_I pulled away from her reluctantly.  
_

_"OK, i'll see you later though yeah?" I asked as I began looking for our clothes.  
_

_"Yes, definitley" She said kissing me before finding her clothes and dressing. When we were dressed, we emerged form my bed to find the dorm empty. She kissed me goodbye before leaving.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up the next morning from a night of restless sleep. It was Saturday today, so I decided to lay in bed for a few hours.

This seemed to be an unrealistic task, so I relented and got up. As soon as I got to my feet, a wave of nausea hit me sending me straight to the bathroom. Once I reached the toilet, I threw up everything I had to eat last night.

"Hermione?" I heard Lavender ask from behind the door. "Hermione, are you alright?" She continued with a concerned tone.

"I'm fine" I choked out before throwing up once again.

"Do you want me to get someone?" She asked softly.

"No-" I broke off before hurling again. "Ginny, I need Ginny!" I said starting to cry quietly.

I heard her quickly run away and out of the dorm. I curled up into a ball on the floor and waited for Lavender to return with Ginny.

Soon I heard the sound of shuffling feet before there was a small knock on the door.

"Hermione, can I come in?" I heard Ginny ask softly.

"Yes" I said loud enough for her to hear. The door clicked open and shut before I then felt Ginny kneel down beside me.

"Morning sickness?" She asked in a whisper.

I sat up and nodded, whiping away my tears with the sleeve of my night shirt.

"Lavender?" Ginny called into the dorm. "Could you get a pepper-up potion from Madam Pomfrey?" She asked when the blonde opened the door.

"Sure, I'll be as quick as I can" She said as she took her leave.

"I don't know if I can do this Ginny" I said through a sob.

"You'll be fine, especially with Ron helping you. You'll both be brilliant" She said giving me a warm hug.

Strangely, I was comforted by her small words.

Soon Lavender arrived with the potion from Madam Pomfrey. I took it straight away -gagging slightly at the horrid taste- and was quickly out of the bathroom attempting to get ready for the day.

Once she made sure Lavender had left, Ginny spoke again.

"You know you'll have to go see Pomfrey right? You'll need regular check-ups soon" She said solemly.

"I know" I sighed. "I should probably tell Mcgonagal aswell"

"Well, at least you don't have to tell anyone as terrifying as Snape" She said with a small laugh.

"Oh god!" I groaned loudly, putting my head into my hands.

"What? What is it? Are you OK" Ginny asked worridly.

"I have to tell your Mum!" I said terryfied.

"Oh my god" She replied numbly. "I think there is going to be a small chance you baby will grow up without a father when Mum gets her hands on Ron" She said attempting a joke.

At my petrified face, she probably realized that was a strong possibility.

"It'll be fine" She said trying to make light of the situation. "You never know, maybe she'll just be happy to have another Grandchild, no matter which kid it comes from"

"I guess I should talk to Fleur as well. I mean she's been through this recently, maybe she could give me some advice" I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and Mum would just smother you with information" Ginny said laughing again. This time I laughed with her.

After a few more minutes of talking about the wrath of Molly Weasley, Ginny left me to get ready. It was eleven o'clock so I expect Harry to be awake, but not Ron.

When I was ready, I walked down the stairs to see the common room practically empty. The only people there were Ginny, Harry, Neville and a couple of second years playing wizard chess in the corner.

I walked over to my friends nervously. I assumed Ron told the rest of the boys last night, I just didn't want them to treat me any differently. At least Neville is the sweetest of our other friends.

"Hey" I said timidly.

"Hey" They all replied.

"Hermione, you are practically glowing" Neville said with a sweet smile.

"So Ron told you then" I said with a nervous laugh.

"He did, and I'm happy for you" He said giving me a small hug from where I sat between him and Harry.

"Thanks, where is he?" I asked looking towards the boys' staircase.

"He's still upstairs, I'm sure he'll be down in a minute" He said.

I nodded and then small group continued their conversation from before about the upcoming Quidditch match. After a few minutes we heard chatter coming from the boys' stairs and looked over to see Ron emerging with Dean and Seamus.

When they saw us they stopped talking and Ron walked over to me as I stood up. I met him halfway and he pulled me in for a warm hug and kissed the top of my head.

"You OK?" He asked pushing some hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said nodding. He kissed my lips gently and lead us towards the portrait hole to make our way to breakfast.

The others followed and soon we arrived at the great hall and sat at the high end of Gryffindor table.

* * *

Just under two months later I was in my room finishing packing for the Christmas break. Today we would be heading back to the burrow for two weeks. Today we would be telling the Weasley's about the baby.

I was dreading it and I knew Ron was too, even if he tried to hide it to keep me sane. We were planning on telling everyone at dinner because the whole family was meant to be there.

"Knock knock" I heard Ginny say from the open doorway.

"Hey, come in" I said from my bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked when she reached me.

"I guess so, just worried about tonight" I told her with a sigh.

"Well, you might as well get it over with, If you wait any longer I think it will be hard to miss" She said with a small laugh nodding down to my stomach. I laughed with her and we stood up to make our way down to the common room. When we reached it, Ron emidiately ran over to me.

"Here, let me take that" He said grabbing my trunk and smiling.

"Ron, you don't have to" I said.

"But I want to" He took my hand and lead me to the portrait hole and down to the Entrance Hall.

Soon we were on the Hogwarts express, just pulling into Kingscross station. Ron owled his Dad a week ago to ask him to drive to pick them up since it wouldn't be safe for me to apparate. Obviously excited to drive his muggle car, Mr Weasley didn't ask any questions.

We stepped on to the platform, Ron still carrying my trunk and easily spotted Mr Weasley waiting by the barrier. He hugged us all and quickly lead us out and to the car before we sped off to the Burrow.

During the ride I fell asleep on Ron's shouder and didn't wake until we were home. I always felt more at home at the Burrow than in oxford at my parent's house. Yes, I loved my parents but the house always felt so empty.

We were all warmly greeting with a famous Molly Weasley hug as soon as we stepped through the door. After taking our bags up to our room we all moved into the kitchen for dinner. Everyone was staying for the holidays. Fred, George and Percy and Charlie and Bill came home, along with a very pregnant Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Teddy and Sirius.

Everyone ate with light happy conversation and when all plates were cleared and put into the sink I looked at Ron. He had a determined look in his eyes and I nodded at him. He took a deep breath before taking my hand and standing up, pulling me up with him.

"Everyone, I-well, we have something to tell you" Ron stuttered. I looked over to Harry and Ginny who were giving us encouraging smiles. "Well, see the thing is-" He broke off and looked at me for help.

"I'm pregnant" I said after a few moments. Silence followed my statement and the entire room just stared at us. I saw Ron looking extremely nervous and his brothers all had a look of pure shock on their faces.

"Mum, say something" Ron said desperately looking at his mother with pleading eyes. I looked over the the Weasley matriarch and saw an unreadable expression on her face. The room was silent still untilMolly suddenly stood up with tears in here eyes.

"My baby boy is going to be a Daddy!" She exclaimed running over and hugging her youngest son tightly.

At that, a sigh of relief seemed to fill the room and everyone began congradulation us. Molly definitely was in charge of this family.


End file.
